Grounds maintenance apparatus such as lawn mowers are known. A common mower design is the push or self-propelled, walk behind mower with a horizontal cutting deck. In its horizontal operating orientation, the deck is generally supported above a ground surface by a plurality of support wheels. When not in use, the mower is typically stored in a storage location (e.g., garage) with the deck in the same horizontal operating orientation.